hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Cilley
Jimmy Cilley, sometimes known as Jimmy Macklin is the Secretary of Interior in the United States of America, and is in the Stewart administration in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 must protect him in the mission "The Murder of Crows." In-Game Biography Jimmy Cilley is from Dallas, Texas. His father ran a gas station and general store, and little Jimmy got his first job polishing and sorting eggs for his dad. After graduating from Harvard Business School, he worked his way up in the oil business, and soon learned that the only way to take it further was through politics. He's a civil-rights advocate, pro-choice spokesperson - and he's strongly in favor of biotech's many advantages such as genetically modified foods and cloning. The Congressional candidate is rubbing elbows, patting babies and keeping it clean for the press in New Orleans, his new constituency. - ''Hitman: Blood Money Mardi Gras Parade Speech ''This is one of the most important elections of our life times. I grew up in New Orleans, I was your Congressman for 16 years, Senator for 12, I've been proud to serve the President as Secretary of the Interior for the past 4 years, and still I tell you this, the most important vote ever cast would be my vote to re-elect Tom Stewart this November 5th... Ya afraid of scientific research? Who's afraid of scientific research? Science cannot be stopped. If we slow our cloning programs we are only gonna lose our technology lead over our rivals... Taxes, and healthcare, and the environment, and social security, and medicare, welfare and the list goes on and on. Who you gonna trust? Who can you trust? My friends, I know one man you can't trust, Frank Morgan. Background Early life Jimmy grew up in Dallas, Texas, and helped his father to run a small gas station. He grew up to be a millionaire oil chairman, later deciding to expand his influence through politics. Political Life He became Louisiana's Congressman in 1972 and their Senator in 1988, before joining the Stewart administration in 2001. After Spaulding Burke's death, Stewart considered making him Vice President before he was forced to give the position to Daniel Morris. Appearance Jimmy Cilley is a Caucasian man in what looks to be his early 50's. Based on congressional age requirements, he was at least 57 years old in Blood Money. His weight and height are unknown. He has short balding brown hair but no facial hair to speak of. He wears a faded blue suit with matching pants. He also has a pin on his chest, most likely for either himself or Stewart. Personality Jimmy is implied to be a social liberal, standing for both pro-choice and pro-cloning positions. While this would be unusual for a southern Republican (assuming the Hitman universe's parties are ideologically similar to their real world counterparts), it is possible he is a Democrat or independent, as it is not unheard of for a Republican President to appoint a Democratic Cabinet member, and vice versa. He is endorsing Tom Stewart, which does suggest a shared partisan affiliation, but it is possible he is making a cross-party endorsement. Jimmy appears to be a stereotypical politician. His speech uses vague ad hominem attacks aimed at Frank Morgan, he tries giving a description of his personal life that attempts to make the voters empathise with him (despite his well-off business background) and he goes through a laundry list of hot-button issues, trying to touch all the bases. Trivia * In "The Murder of Crows," he tells the crowd that he grew up in New Orleans, while he is actually from Dallas, Texas. However, it is possible he was born in Texas and grew up in New Orleans. Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:VIPs Category:Characters